Eric X Alan fluffy one-shot
by definestrange
Summary: A fluffy one-shot of Eric and Alan, I've imagined that Alan found out about Thorns of death from the death god hospital instead of Grell magically knowing when Alan had an attack in front of Sebastian Ciel. And grell was just repeating it for Sebastian's sake :3


Alan x Eric

(this is set just before Alan finds out he has thorns of death, I imagined Alan being told by some doctor and in the musical Grell just repeats the knowledge for Bassy, I mean for Sebastian's sake! :P )

"Goddamnit Eric your such an asshole, can't you just walk down the hallway without trying to pick a fight with Grell! All he did was say hello" said Alan shouting at Eric, Eric had almost given Grell a broken nose from earlier. The two were walking down the hall when Grell waved and said hello, Eric for some reason had snapped and brought Grell up against the wall. Luckily there wasn't no one about but them three,

"Yes, Alan I'm sorry" said Eric not looking Alan in the eyes.

"You were lucky William didn't come along and break it up!" said Alan throwing his hands up in frustration,

"Yes Alan, I get it I said sorry" said Eric,

"And can you even imagine if someone higher then William had came along and saw you fighting?" asked Alan angrily, Eric was a few feet away from a wall and Eric stood in front of him.

"Alan! I get it, I don't need a lecture from a junior" said Eric pushing Alan against a wall in anger, Alan had brought Eric into an empty room before yelling at him. This room was going to be turned into another office but it needed to be renovated,

"Eric, I was just..." said Alan. Tears filled in Alan's eyes as he ran out, f***! Eric swore to himself and sat down on one of the chairs, he out his head in his hands and sat there for a few minutes.

Eric got up and make himself presentable and went out of the room, he went back to his office and worked on some papers that were do tomorrow. An hour later Eric got up and headed for the door, he had to go collect a soul due to die at 4:00. He headed to Alan's office, which was a few doors down from his and knocked. No answer, he knocked a few more times an then opened the door. The light were off and no one was in the room,

Eric headed out of the room and closed the door.

"Eric-senpai!" said Ronald running into Eric, luckily Eric was standing there firmly so it was Ronald who fell to the ground.

"What is it Ronald? I'm supposed to be heading out with Alan to reap someone soon so make it quick" said Eric turning halfway away from Ronald,

"It's Alan, he is in the hospital wing! Says he wants to see you" said Ronald sadly. Eric eyes widened,

"Ronald, can you take care of this reaping?" asked Eric, Ronald gave a nod. Eric began to run down the hallways, left, left right, left again. Then take another left? Or was it right?

Damn it, Eric saw William come from the left.

"William? Did you just go see Alan?" asked Eric,

"Yes I talked to him about taking leave" said William pushing up his glasses. Taking leave?

"What happened to him?" asked Eric, William didn't answer he just opened his mouth.

Eric turned away angrily and headed the way William had come from and came to a door, hospital wing.

Eric opened the door and went in, there was a lady sitting at a desk. She smiled as Eric approached, too cheery for Eric.

"Would you be Eric?" asked the lady, Eric nodded stiffly.

"Alan said you would be coming here soon, just down the end of the hallway, last room on the left" said the lady with a smile.

"Thanks, I guess" said Eric and ran down the hallway and got to the end and opened the door quietly, the lights were off but someone laid in the bed asleep. Eric hesitantly shut the door and went over and sat in the chair next to him.

Yes, it was defiantly Alan who laid in the bed sleeping. Alan's chest rose and fell, the rhythmic procedure became soothing and Eric just sat on the chair staring at Alan. Eric moved Alan's hair back a bit and took his hand softly,

"Alan...?" whispered Eric, Alan stirred but didn't wake up.

"Alan..." whispered Eric again, Alan moved more and opened his eyes.

"Eric? Is that you? Why are you holding my hand?" asked Alan yawning and sitting up sleepily, Eric blushed and let go off his hand but luckily it was to dark for him to see.

"Yeah it's me, what happened?" asked Eric,

"Eric... I, I'm really sick" said Alan looking down. Eric looked at Alan sadly,

"What kind of really sick?" asked Eric,

"Really really sick" said Alan.

"Alan" warned Eric getting annoyed by Alan avoiding the question,

"Thorns of death..." Alan said quietly. Eric stared at Alan shocked, thorns of death. The disease that slowly kills the victim with its thorns that slowly reach the heart.

"Alan..." said Eric, Eric without thinking reached and moved a bit of hair out of Alan's eyes. Alan froze,

"Eric-senpai...?" questioned Alan, but Eric had already leaned in a their lips brushed against each others. Eric not satisfied by that small kiss leaned in again and kissed him more harder and passionately, Alan took a breathe and kissed Eric back with less ferocity than Eric but still with lots of emotion there. It was Eric who had pulled back after a minute,

"Maybe you should rest...?" asked Eric swallowing and looking at the bed sheets avoiding Alan's eyes. Alan just rolled his eyes and grabbed Eric by the tie and pulled him in and kissed him again, this kiss was shorter than before only lasting ten seconds or so before Eric pulled back again.

"Alan, I'm serious" said Eric pushing Alan away lightly afraid he was going to break him,

"Alright, but your staying here with me" said Alan moving over on his bed.

"Really?" asked Eric, Alan just smirked and held the covers up for Eric to climb under. Eric climbed into the bed and laid there awkwardly, they were both facing each other staring.

Eric kissed Alan on the lips, a light peck and took Alan's glasses off and his and put them on the table beside the bed,

"Goodnight Eric-san" said Alan closing his eyes and falling asleep almost immediately. Eric smiled,

"Goodnight Alan" said Eric, Eric took longer to fall asleep but eventually he did. Luckily the mission Ronald was doing at the moment was his last one.

_~3 hours later~_

Ronald headed to go see Alan with Grell, they waved at the nurse who watched the desk. Ronald have her a flirty smile and Grell smacked him over the head and they got to the last door, they opened it quietly and found the lights were off and Alan and Eric were wrapped in each others arms. Ronald and Grell held back their laughs as they shut the door, though glanced at each other and snickered.


End file.
